


Marvellous

by fireflyslove



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Five Plus One, Fluff, Gen, Roller Coasters, Travel, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Gotta get out of the houseOr: Five trips Jacob and Renesmee took and one Seth took with them.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Marvellous

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely set in the same 'verse as _we (don't) go it alone_ , but the only important carryover is that Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee is in no way romantic, and he's her third parent. 
> 
> Why am I writing Twific in 2020? Who knows.

0.

“Fuck!” the frustrated shout sounded from across the house. 

Jacob was halfway to wolf before he pulled himself back into his skin. Half a dozen worried vampires and Edward appeared on the landing of the stairs. 

“What the hell was that about?” Jacob said. 

“Alice…” Edward started, but Alice appeared out of the bedroom wing, her face a mask of indignancy. 

“YOU!” she said, pointing a finger at Jacob. “It’s all your fault! Get out!”

Jacob backed up, trying to calculate the best way out of this situation with minimal injury to everyone. Bella was already between him and Alice.

“Alice, calm down,” Edward said. “Most of us can’t read minds. You’ll have to explain.”

Alice sighed heavily. “With you around all the time, it’s like trying to look through mud.”

“And…” Edward prompted.

“It would be convenient for me if you were to leave for a week or so, let the future get a little clearer. I have some things I usually look for around this time of year, stock market-wise. And take Renesmee with you.” 

Jacob felt the adrenaline start to leech from his muscles, and he took a deep breath. “Ok, well that’s understandable.”

Alice had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry,” she said. “I just got a little… frustrated.”

Jacob nodded. “Apology accepted.” 

-

i. 

Two days later, Jacob and Renesmee were in the car on their way down the coast to somewhere sunny, the trunk overflowing with luggage. 

They ended up in Santa Monica, watching dolphins on the pier. Ness ordered a large strawberry ice cream in a cone, and the thing she got was larger than most small children. Even with a cup to help, it got everywhere. In lieu of trying to find a bathroom to wash up, she shot Jacob a conspiratorial glance, looked around for any witnesses, and seeing none, hopped over the railing and into the warm ocean. 

Jacob spared a thought of thanks to whoever had invented waterproof phone cases. He tracked her, travelling underwater until her head popped up a few hundred yards out into the waves. The dolphins showed interest in her, and a strange game of tag began. He was content to sit on the pier and watch as the shadows lengthened and a brilliant sunset lit the horizon.

_ - _

ii

Six months after the first trip, Alice politely requested that they leave again. This time, they headed east, not hard to do from the West Coast. He had no specific destination in mind, just east. They drove for a day, stayed at a skeevy motel in Idaho, and saw a sign for a strawberry festival. It was the first of a series of small-town festivals they found, and by the end of the third day, Ness had declared it the “best trip ever”. 

On the sixth day, they turned west again, and stayed in a slightly less skeevy motel. 

Jacob was awoken in the middle of the night by a scratching at the window. He crept across the dark room to peer out, but saw nothing. He didn’t sleep well for the rest of the night, but nothing was in the dirt outside the next morning. 

The seventh night, however, in a different town, the sound repeated itself. This time, the hotel room was on the third floor, and there was no way a human could be tapping on the window. Renesmee woke this time, and she peered out the window around his shoulder.

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” Jacob said. “Go back to bed.”

She crawled back beneath the sheets, but from the sound of her breathing, and the dark circles under her eyes the next morning, neither of them slept a wink. 

The breakfast room was crowded with loudly laughing teenage boys, apparently there was some sort of sports tournament in town. But the acrid scent of a vampire assaulted Jacob’s nose, and he froze, hand on Ness’ arm. 

It took only a split second to spot him, across the room, sitting still like a statue, and then Jacob relaxed just a hair.

He crossed the room cautiously, shifting Renesmee half-behind himself. The vampire caught sight of them, and he became instantly animated. 

“Hello!” he said. “I’m sorry if I gave you a fright last night. I forget sometimes.”

“Garrett,” Jacob said. “Good morning.”

Renesmee ducked out from behind him, headed for the waffle table, now that the danger was over.

“Please, sit,” Garrett said. 

Jacob took the seat, and something about Garrett’s appearance niggled at him, until the vampire glanced over Jacob’s shoulder at where Ness was returning from the buffet. His eyes were the same amber color Jacob was now used to seeing on a vampire and not the eerie red that heralded a less savory diet. He relaxed further, and then a plate of his favorite breakfast foods appeared in front of him, and Ness slid into the seat next to him.

“How’s Alaska treating you?” Jacob asked. 

“Just fine,” Garrett said with a genuine smile. 

-

iii. 

Jacob and Renesmee’s Biannual Field Trip was by now a thing put on the Cullen family calendar, and he had made actual plans for this year. Renesmee was tall enough now to ride most things at an amusement park, and Jacob had Plans. 

He had been to an amusement park only once, as a child, but it had made a strong impression in his memory, and he was determined for Ness to have the same experience. Alice had gotten rather involved in the planning, insisting that if they were going to ride a rollercoaster, they were going to do it right. 

So Jacob and Renesmee found themselves in Ohio, staring down a field of rollercoasters. 

“This was a bad idea,” Jacob said, immediately queasy. 

“Oh, I’m going to ride them  _ all _ ,” Renesmee said. 

Jacob spent most of the next three days sitting on benches waiting for Ness to ride the rollercoasters over and over and over again. She ended up queasy herself, but refused to stop riding until the park employees politely kicked them out. 

-

iv.

When Jacob told Bella his plan for the next field trip, she spent the next day cackling. It was earlier than their spring trips usually were, but Alice said it would do. Jacob very carefully packed their bags, wrapping a canister three times in plastic bags to ensure its contents stayed secure. 

Money bought a lot of things, including a breezy passage through international security. The flight was an overnight one, and it was surprisingly easy to sleep on the plane. They touched down in bright Mediterranean sunlight, and a demure man who Jacob privately thought of as a butler showed them to a rental car, already loaded with their luggage. 

Renesmee took the front seat, and Jacob looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. She was biologically three and a half now, but physically looked in her early teens. “All right,” he said. “But that just means you have to feed me chips.”

The trip out into the Tuscan countryside was picturesque. The fields and vineyards rolled by, and then they were climbing into the mountains. They were met at the front door of their accommodations by another demure person who showed them to their bedrooms. 

“The festivities begin at dawn tomorrow,” he said, before departing. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Renesmee asked over dinner.

“Oh, it’s a terrible idea,” Jacob said. “But that’s what makes it fun.” 

The next morning, they put on their outfits, carefully garbing themselves appropriately. When they emerged into the foyer, they each began to giggle. “Oh this is a bad idea,” Ness said, her words only slightly mangled by the plastic fangs in her mouth. 

Jacob regarded the glitter strewn over his skin and nodded agreement with her. The red cloaks swirled about their ankles as they proceeded out toward the central plaza of Volterra.

Their outfits barely garnered any looks from the humans, but Jacob caught more than one vampire glaring at them from a darkened alley or second floor window. St. Marcus’ Day was far too crowded for them to do anything, and Jacob made sure they stayed in the center of the crowds. 

They went unmolested, and the day after the festival, they were gone by dawn, with most of the rest of the crowds. 

As soon as they got to Rome, where they were spending the rest of their vacation, Renesmee turned to Jacob and said. “Totally worth it.”

“Absolutely. But I don’t think this glitter is ever coming off.” 

v.

There was no plan for the late-year trip, just “drive east and south”. Renesmee had bookmarked every kitschy Americana thing on the road between Forks and Omaha. They saw giant bottles of ketchup, huge chairs, metal dragons, and Bigfoot’s footprints. 

Around Albuquerque the car broke down. 

And when I say broke down, what I mean is that Jacob smelled smoke, and suddenly the entire hood was on fire. He turned off into the desert and they made it out of the car just before it blew up. 

“Well shit,” he said. “My good shoes were in the trunk, too.”

So their road trip turned into a “See America’s West by Wolf Back”. Their phones and everything but the few dollars in Jacob’s emergency shoe stash had been lost in the car fire, and it was impossible to find a payphone even in podunk New Mexico. 

Ness later rated it top 5 trips. 

+

vi. 

“Please, can I go on your secret trip with you this year?” Seth had regularly been begging. This time, Jacob gave in. 

They were in New York City, doing all the tourist things. They each sported an I  ♥  NY shirt, a Lady Liberty headband, and, in Ness’ case, a dozen snowglobes. 

Seth rode the subway for hours, just for the experience. He came back with wild stories of people watching. Renesmee was determined to see every Broadway musical that was currently showing.

Times Square had a bevy of entertainers, and going to see a late night TV show taping was a mistake. 

And then they found themselves at Coney Island. Jacob had sworn off ever riding a rollercoaster again, but Seth challenged Ness to ride the same rollercoaster over and over and over until one of them threw up. 

She won. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on rollercoasters @fireflyslove


End file.
